Milo Pressman
Milo Pressman was an external contractor brought in by Nina Myers to crack the key card retrieved from Richard Walsh. Given the threat of a mole among the employees of CTU, it was felt that an external contractor could be trusted in a way that the standard employees could not. By Day 6 he had become the Internet Protocol Manager of the Los Angeles CTU Domestic Unit. Background Information * Age (on Day Six): 33 * Status: Single * CTU login ID: LFN * CTU password: foothill94022 Experience * CTU Los Angeles Domestic Unit, Internet Protocol Manager * CTU Denver Domestic Unit, Internet Protocol Manager * CTU Denver Domestic Unit, Senior Analyst * CTU Los Angeles Domestic Unit, Security Systems Consultant * SynthTech Corporation, Programmer Analyst * CompuShield Advanced Security Systems, Staff Analyst Expertise * Network security specialist * Decryption specialist * Proficient in Infoserve technologies, Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP, and HTML Education * Master of Science, Computer Science, Stanford University * Bachelor of Science, Information Systems, University of California (Los Angeles) Day 1 Milo Pressman, an independent technological contracter, was brought into CTU Los Angeles by Nina Myers. Jamey Farrell was making little progress on a keycard, that was handed down by Richard Walsh, who was killed in the line of duty several hours earlier. The keycard had information that would expose who is going after Senator David Palmer, and Milo needed to decoy it. Milo makes progress on the keycard, when Special Agent in Charge Jack Bauer returns to CTU. Unknown to everyone in CTU, Ira Gaines kidnapped Jack's daughter Kim and is using her to blackmail Jack. With surrveillance of CTU, Gaines forces Jack to switch the keycard when Milo isn't looking. Milo soon discovers that he has been working with a different keycard and he suspects Jack was behind it. He brings this information to Nina. When Nina and Tony Almeida expose Jamey as a mole, Nina instructs Milo to take over all of Jamey's projects. Tony and Nina begin working with Jack, who is trying to locate his daughter and wife Teri. Milo is able to find their location, but the area is too big to pinpoint the exact spot. Tony then has Milo encrypt one of Jamey's e-mails, that may remain the possible shooters going after Palmer. Once Jack rescues Teri and Kim, he is brought back to CTU and Alberta Green and Ryan Chappelle have several questions to ask him. Senator Palmer then arrives at CTU and demands to speak to Jack. After speaking to Jack, Palmer requests for Jack to be placed back in his former position until the situation is handled. Chappelle agrees and Milo briefs Jack on the possible Palmer shooters. Milo forwards the photos of the shooters to Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce, who shows them to Senator Palmer and members of his campaign. When Robert Ellis, a NSA agent who was working with Jack and Palmer, is found dead in New Orleans, Milo notifies Jack about it. Milo isn't seen for the rest of the day, though it is expected that he continued to work with CTU on the crisis, which got worse as the hours progressed. After Day 1 After the events of Day 1, Milo was transferred to CTU Denver and he was trained to become a CTU agent, as priorily he was only a contractor. He stayed with CTU Denver for seven years and after the death of Edgar Stiles in Day 5, Milo was transferred back to CTU Los Angeles and he earned the position as Internet Protocol Manager]]. Milo soon began a romantic relationship with Chloe O'Brian, but they decided to stay friends and Chloe went back to her ex-husband Morris O'Brian, who also earned a position at CTU LA Day 6 Prior to the start of Day 6, America was under siege and have been suffering from numerous terrorist attacks. Terrorist Abu Fayed contacted CTU and offered them a deal. He would give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, if he was given $25 million and Jack Bauer. President Wayne Palmer had no other choice but to comply with Fayed's demands. When Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning left CTU in order to go forward with the exchange, Nadia Yassir and Milo were left in charge. It became clear that Morris and Milo were very uncomfortable working together, due to the fact that Chloe choose Morris over Milo, and Chloe was involved with Milo in the past. Eventually Bill and Curtis returned to CTU, waiting for confirmation Assad's location. When Jack Bauer called CTU, he told them he escaped when he learned that Fayed was responsible for the attacks, and Assad came to America to stop Fayed and store peace with the West. Buchanan patched Jack over to President Palmer, but he refused to call the strike on Assad off. Later it was learned that Jack helped Assad escape, and everybody realized Jack was right when Fayed called the president and demanded for the release of prisoners. Growing tired of the feuding between Milo and Morris, Chloe spoke up and told Morris that he matters more, as she choose him over Milo. CTU was backtracked when Curtis was shot and killed by Jack, as he was threatening to kill Assad, who has vital information that could help CTU's investigation. Moments later after Curtis' death, a suitcase nuke went off in Valencia. When Nadia was becoming backtracked, Milo confronted Buchanan about Nadia's lack in progress. Buchanan told him that Homeland Security flagged Nadia, because she is of Islam descent. Milo becomes furious and asks Buchanan to ask his wife Karen Hayes, an advisor to President Palmer, to get Nadia's clearance back. Milo took matters into his own hand when he signed Nadia in his own account, an illegal act. Appearances Before Day 1 * Operation Hell Gate * Trojan Horse Day 1 Day 6 Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo Pressman, Milo